The Lost One
by saltandpepperfriends
Summary: "You mess EVERYTHING up!" Everyone would say, except one, Goldenstar, who pities everybody. Though that kit who gets called names and messes everything up is just always misunderstood. Soon enough, she gets out of control, and something's coming to her. She'll be lost after that something, and may never be found again. Though there is another cat she will find on her lost journey.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Troublemaker

Dawn soon showed, bringing the sun to slowly rise and the air to turn crisp with dew. Wind blew and bushes rattled. Leaf-bare clouds covered the sky and yawns covered the air.

She yawned and padded outside the bush that was the nursery. She looked around, and spotted Nightfire, an elder, dragging himself out the elders den. Cherrykit had heard apprentices helped elders out, so she decided she should start early.

She ran over to Nightfire and accidentally pushed him over. "S-sorry..." She muttered as he snarled and slapped her. "I was going to try to help, but..." Nightfire mumbled under his breath as he quickly padded to the center of the camp. Cherrykit's head drooped a little as she walked the oppisite direction of Nightfire.

Cherrykit ran towards her sister, Skykit, who just ignored her. "Hey... Skykit," Skykit continued to ignored as she got all the other kits together. "Skykit!" Cherrykit yelled as loud as she could. Skykit turned around in surprise, her body shaking. "What do you want?" Skykit snarled when she saw her sister.

"C-can I p-pl-ay with you?" Cherrykit stumbled on her words slightly. Her tortoiseshell fur stuck up wildly because she was frightened from the way Skykit replied. Skykits eyebrows raised and mewed. " I guess so..." Cherrykit then realized that her sister had mumble, "If you don't mess things up." under her breath.

Apparently, the kits foul play from the day before was continuing on that day. They plopped into a bush and Cherrykits brother, Bark-kit, signaled for all the kits to walk through the ferns and bushes to go directly near the leaders den. Cherrykit trailed behind, worried that she'd get in trouble.

As she went through all of the bushes and ferns, she tripped a few times and scratched her pelt. A little bit of blood streaked her fur. Her small stubbed tail got tangled with thorns and her fur was covered in leaves by the time she bumped into the other kits, at the end of their trail to the leaders den.

"Behold, the place we shall take over!" Nightkit squealed and jumped up in happiness. His sister. Greykit, hushed him and then all of them trailed through the vine covered entrance of the leaders den. All they saw was the leader curled up in a ball at the corner of the huge den. Goldenstars' ears were pricked though, and she heard giggling. _Uh... I think she's awake..._ Cherrykit thought and she glanced around uncertain whether to leave or not.

Goldenstar had enough of giggling and she started to pick her body up, and that's when all the kits went wide-eyed and ran out the den. Cherrykit tried to run away from the trampling kits, but she just got trampled. But the awful pain of paws hurt her dearly, and she felt all of the 16 paws hit her body somewhere, mostly on her back. As soon as all of the other kits left, Cherrykit struggled, but got to her paws.

Goldenstar's eyes shot towards Cherrykit in a glare. The piercing of her eyes made Cherrykit feel as vulnerable as a small stick. "Cherrykit... Why have you come to my den to disrupt my thoughts?" Cherrykit gulped and glanced around , left and right, up and down. _She's terrifying when she's angry..._ Cherrykit thought, then stuttered when she started to talk. "I-I... My sister... I m-mean... I w-was just..." Goldenstar stopped glaring, realizing it was terrifying Cherrykit. "Cherrykit, stop that nonsense of talk."

Cherrykit took a deep breath and then explained a lie, "I was trying to find my brother, he said he needed me and I thought he might've been here..." She let the breath out as soon as Goldenstar meowed, "Please don't disturb me anymore, okay?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Just Reach For The Real Goal

Cherrykit's long, tortoiseshell fur swayed as the wind blew hard when the moon rose a few nights after her being blamed for her fellow kits actions. She sat under a bush as cats gathered together under the Mossy Rock, she didn't feel like getting up since that one morning. She plopped down here and only occasionally got up for a mouse or two. She felt useless because she got yelled at from the strong leader in ShadowClan. So she was just ignoring everything, even the finest prey that passed by her.

The deputy, the little, dainty Darkfeather, stopped in his tracks when he saw Cherrykits paw sticking out from under the bush. "Is that... Cherrykit I smell?" He laughed and jumped into the bush, right beside Cherrykit, then started poking her with his pointy tail-tip. "Hey... Hey you. You know you have to come to the clan gathering, right?" He acted like a kit all the time anyway, but he made it worse by rolling on his back and acting like the happiest kit ever.

Cherrykit moaned and groaned and just crawled out of the not very leafy bush. Darkfeather rolled his eyes and trailed behind her, coughing every now and then because Cherrykits' tail lashed enough to make clouds and clouds of dirt. Cherrykit then sat down behind everyone else, her head drooped as close to the ground as it could. Her ears were being pricked, though, she always liked listening to all of the stuff that wet around camp she hadn't known of.

"Cats of my dear ShadowClan, I've came to announce a new warrior. He has shown he is capable to become a warrior." Goldenstar started to meow. The clan swung their heads towards Smallpaw, knowing it was him because he'd been train more than 10 moons. He'd deserved to be a warrior for a while. "Darkfeather, May you come up here,"

After Darkfeather had pranced up the Mossy Rock, Goldenstar continued. "Smallpaw, may you come up here also. …...Darkfeather do you agree that your apprentice has learned the way of a warrior, the warrior code and hunting, fighting, and tracking?" Darkfeather nodded his head, "I certainly do agree." Goldenstar recited what she says for all warrior ceremonies. "Smallpaw, Do you promise to always protect your clan even to the risk of your life?" "I do." Smallpaw had said. "Then by the powers of Starclan I grant you you warrior name. Smallpaw, For now until something else may happen, your name shall be... Smallflame."

Cherrykit stared at the new, proud warrior. She thought,_ I forgot... I will receive a warrior name... I'll be so honored... It will be great. I guess living has everything if you reach for it..._. She sat there, chanting his name, though in her thoughts she chanted many different names for herself. She couldn't wait for the day many moons away that she will be granted a name from StarClan and be honored as a true cat in the clan. She felt like a foxheart, though, because she hadn't went to Smallflame to congratulate him like everybody else had. So when he was nearly reaching the entrance of the clan to do the silent vigil, she stopped him. "Don't start yet!" She squeaked, then continued. "I'm sorry I hadn't earlier, but I want to say great job!" Smallflame smiled, and patted Cherrykit on the head with his tail.

She lie right outside of the nursery, worried she'd get in trouble by her sister or brother if she slept with them in the den. As Silverwing, her mother, padded by her into the nursery, she said. "Why haven't you been sleeping in the nursery? It's freezing out there!" Cherrykit shrugged, understanding that her mother just wanted her to come in the nursery, so she did so and lie right at the corner in the back, close to her mother, but not that close. She lie there thinking about being a warrior, and probably being gasped about by her sister and brother. She knew it was going to great, and the greatest way to prove to her sister and brother that she was just like them.

_But what if all of this good stuff doesn't happen?_ She thought, worriedly._ Hah... Nah, I know it's all going to happen!_ She lay there smiling and slowly falling into dreams that was incredibly great, but just only about hat she'd been thinking about all night, how much good things would happen if she was a warrior. She just couldn't stop all of this great thoughts of hers because when she has good thoughts, they may never leave. Maybe.

Dawn arrived and she woke up, fully restored and ready for the next day ahead of her. Cherrykit hopped out of the nursery and into the middle of the clan where the most sunlight was. She sprawled out and waited for a lot of other cats to wake up, including Goldenstar. who she wanted awake the most. After a while of laying and waiting, Cherrykit hopped up and went right outside of Goldenstars' den.

"Goldenstar?" She meowed so quietly that it sounded exactly like a mouse squeaking. She waited a moment or two and then heard a reply. "Yes? You may come in, if you'd like." Cherrykit nodded, and slowly padded through the entrance, then mewed. "Goldenstar... Please don't be mad, but can I learn at least one fighting more... or at least a hunting one?" She looked as pitiful as she could so she would get the answer yes.

"Hm... One hunting move I will teach you... Tonight, okay? Or would you like someone else teach you right now?" Golden star suggested. Cherrykit was surprised, Goldenstar was saying she was going to teach her something, how cool was that?! "Um... You'd be good." She held back a laugh of victory and said, "Farewell." When Goldenstar had nodded and let her go out and leave.

**Bad story, Eh? I say so. If it was this story, plus my hand writing, you'd want to throw up a billion timesssssss! Ugh, how ugly it is.**

**Anyways, How'd you like? Critique me! Do anything! I need to know if I need to improve a lot... Yeah, a lot!**


End file.
